


【美苏】 Happy Anniversary

by xiaoke1985



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), 秘密特工
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, MFUNCLE, MMTG - Freeform, Movie background, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin - Freeform, Napollya - Freeform, 舅局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/pseuds/xiaoke1985
Summary: 文章的标题和灵感来自歌手、演员Philip Quast在个人独唱音乐会上的曲目“ Happy Anniversary”
Relationships: Botton Illya, Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, Top Napoleon - Relationship, Top Napoleon/ Botton Illya
Kudos: 10





	【美苏】 Happy Anniversary

苏洛带着一瓶香槟来到他与伊利亚共用的客厅。夕阳已经低垂，最后几缕金色光线懒洋洋地挂在窗弦上，为屋里的一切罩上了一层温暖古旧的色调。从洗得有些褪色的沙发套、乌木茶几磨得发亮的边角到壁炉上略微发黑的银烛台，整个房间都散发出一股陈旧却也让人安心的味道。

但是苏洛难得地穿上了他最好的礼服。这是他第一次回 U.N.C.L.E 伦敦总部时置办的英式三件套，萨维尔街的顶级剪裁，花掉了他三个月的薪水。他至今记得盖比赞赏的眼神和苏联搭档的一脸鄙视。那时正是披头士乐队走向如日中天的六十年代，年轻的嬉皮士们踩着破旧的单车从他们面前飞驰而过，带起的风掀开了伊利亚山羊皮夹克的一角，苏洛第一次注意到原来这件衣服带着鲜红的格子衬里。

“总有一天你会意识到一套得体礼服的重要性， Peril 。”他接过女搭档手中大包小包的纸袋，在信号灯转绿时对女孩做了一个“请”的手势，“它将点亮你人生所有的重要时刻。”

“比如？”娇小的女特工朝他挤了挤眼睛，“婚礼？”

“你说呢，伊利亚？”

他真诚地看着苏联人，后者不屑地从鼻腔里哼了一声：“葬礼。”

“嗯哼。”黑发美国人丝毫没有因为金发搭档的讥讽而不快，“如果那样我将万分荣幸。这证明了我在生命的最后一天身材也没有走样。”

盖比咯咯笑了起来，苏洛则愉快地吹起了口哨。一群鸽子地被他们的脚步惊起，呼啦啦地朝着阳光飞去。

不知伊利亚后来是否意识到自己差点一语成谶，因为当苏洛以为英吉利海峡将成为他的棺椁的那天他正好穿着这身礼服，而最终这套衣服印证了萨维尔街那群骄傲的裁缝的荣耀。经历了激烈格斗、火药熏燎、海水浸泡以及之后十几年的颠沛流离，礼服细致精美的针脚依然牢固严密如坚不可摧的时光。

它不但点亮了他生命中的重要时刻，更掩盖了岁月为他带来的窘迫。虽然从镜子里看他身着这套礼服的样子与十几年前并无二致，但实际上苏洛明显地感觉到腰部这里更紧了，还得稍微吸一口气才能扣上马夹中间的扣子 —— 这可真令人伤感，以至于他把两杯香槟放在独自埋首棋盘的伊利亚面前时都有些闷闷不乐。

金发男人抬头看向杯中淡金色液体的眼神一派嫌弃。但这反而像为苏洛打了一记强心针。他的斗志瞬间回来了。

“我知道香槟对你而言淡如白水，亲爱的 Peril 。但比起你钟爱的伏特加，我觉得传统些的东西更适合纪念我们一起度过的幸福的二十年。”

伊利亚直起身子靠在沙发背上，看起来很勉强地提起酒杯与苏洛碰了一下。他穿着浅色灯芯绒薄衬衫和褐色夹克。苏洛不知道这是不是他在 U.N.C.L.E 时最常穿的那件，因为他的外套样式似乎都差不多。

“你确定幸福不用打个引号，牛仔？”

他将香槟一饮而尽，交叠起两条长腿，夕阳中暗金色的头发像被擦得锃亮的黄铜，薄唇中吐出的词句一如既往地刻薄。但一瞬间苏洛忘记了如何继续在言语上压倒苏联人。他又被伊利亚的金发闪耀的光泽迷住了，而且他甚至愿意承认，他嫉妒这一点。金发很好地掩盖了前克格勃特工的头发也在一根一根变白这个事实。也许只有等他一头秀发完全花白后苏洛才会意识到这个人同样会老去，在此之前，伊利亚将永远是这副模样，仿佛在他离开祖国的那一天，那个国家极寒的温度已永远封存了他年轻俊美的容颜。

在他发愣的当儿，伊利亚挽起袖子敲了敲手表。

“你保证过礼服五点就能送来，现在已经快七点了。如果我没记错，歌剧八点开始。”

“是店里答应五点送来，不是我。”他装出一副委屈的样子，“我打电话去店里催过，但是没人接。”

“非常好。你订的是《托斯卡》，是吗？那恐怕我们别想在《今夜星光灿烂》前赶到了。”

伊利亚的声音依然带着他早已免疫的轻微嘲弄，苏洛却笑了。他总是这样，用冷冰冰的刻薄掩饰一切情绪。

“我是否可以把这解释为，你对此很期待， Peril  ？”他笑嘻嘻地欣赏着伊利亚一下子愣住的样子，“是因为这是第一部我们一起听的歌剧吗？”

伊利亚的表情告诉他，他大概猜对了。

苏洛至今觉得当年否决盖比去听俗不可耐的跨年音乐会的建议而选择在皇家歌剧院上演的《托斯卡》是个无比正确的决定。约翰·施特劳斯可无法唤起他们的红色恐怖如此柔和的神情，坐在剧院里用眼角余光注视着伊利亚被舞台微光照亮的专注侧脸和温柔绵长的睫毛时他得意地想。

他在《今夜星光灿烂》的前奏中悄悄地、仿佛不经意地将手指搭上了伊利亚搁在扶手上的手背。他知道自己手下的手指可以在十秒内组装起一把瓦尔特 P38 ，然后用更短的时间把它分解掉。但此刻它们只是一动不动地呆在他的指腹下，冰冷、纤长、安静，简直像一个艺术家的手。

于是苏洛放任自己把手指放在那里，放在他的手指上。舞台上，身陷囹圄的画家正在歌唱热烈的生命和不悔的爱，金子般闪亮的嗓音高高飞扬着穿过剧院的穹顶，在他们头顶上方与夜色摩擦出绚烂的火花。

演出结束后他们随着人流走出剧院。距离新年只有几分钟了，人们相互亲吻面颊互道新年快乐。苏洛看出伊利亚在人群中总是紧绷的肩膀松弛了下来。他穿了一身挺正式的礼服却系了一条领带 —— 还是一点都不配，苏洛在心里默念。

他把手插在大衣的口袋里，像是要挽留住苏联人的手指留在他皮肤上的微凉触感。

走在两人前面的盖比忽然停下脚步转过身看着他们。

“嘿，苏洛，伊利亚！”

苏洛和伊利亚一起收住步伐抬起头。以熙熙攘攘的人流为背景，穿着宽松大衣和小巧平底鞋的盖布瑞拉·泰勒小姐站在他们面前，像电影海报上那些时髦又光芒四射的女明星。

“新年快乐，男孩们！”

女孩涂了豆沙色口红的嘴唇妩媚又狡黠地弯了起来。她按了下贝雷帽，解开大衣的扣子，忽然转身朝另一个方向跑去 —— 不是他们要走的方向。

伊利亚蓦地瞪大了眼睛，有些不知所措地看着苏洛，后者扑哧笑出声，捏住他的手腕拉了一把。

“愣着做什么，走！”

他们撒开长腿追着盖比飞奔起来①。三个人奔跑着穿行在新年之夜空无一人的苹果集市，跑过一家家关着门的小店和摆满精美工艺品的橱窗。前方盖比被风扬起的大衣下摆像海鸟张开的翅膀，扎在脑后的马尾左右晃动，圣诞银铃一样的笑声随风飘到他们耳边，又与男士们皮鞋鞋跟敲击水泥地面的声音一起被抛在了他们身后。冷空气哗啦啦地擦过他的脸颊。苏洛转过脸看了一眼伊利亚，发现苏联人也在看着他。他梳理整齐的金发被风吹散了，总是微簇着的眉头舒展开来，连眉角那道伤疤也变得柔和。

像是忽然被什么东西轻轻击中，他想叫伊利亚的名字，但是一开口冷风便灌进他的胸腔，将他的话语堵在喉咙。但是伊利亚像是听到他的呼唤一样，转过脸低下头笑了。

最后他们在集市的尽头追上盖比。女孩还在扶正头顶歪斜的贝雷帽，冷不防被苏洛一把抱起转了个圈。伊利亚双手插在裤兜里微笑注视两位嘻嘻哈哈的搭档，终于也忍不住笑弯了腰。

就是这时新年的烟花在他们的头顶炸开。苏洛放下盖比，三人一起抬头向上望去。五彩斑斓的光芒穿过透明的顶篷落进伊利亚眼里，变成一朵朵小小的七色堇在他晶莹的瞳仁里绽放。

几年之后，在那架起飞不久的直升机上，参与那次行动的克格勃协作员手中的马卡洛夫炸响时，不知为何苏洛又想起了那个新年之夜烟花绽放的声音。这听起来多么像啊，连那股硫磺味闻着都一模一样。

苏洛的手指在身边 U.N.C.L.E 接应人员和 CIA 特工应声倒下时迅速放到了后腰的枪上，但此时苏联人冒着烟的枪口已经指在了他的眉心 —— 多可惜，他遗憾地想，如果没有浪费那零点几秒去回想那一晚的烟花，或许此刻主动权就已在他的手上了。

伊利亚说得对，他真是个糟糕的间谍。

“苏洛先生，把你腰里的枪扔过来，拿出那个磁盘。”

克格勃特工像是意识到自己的英语多么蹩脚，言简意赅地命令道。在螺旋桨和发动机的轰鸣声中他的声音坚硬如铁。

苏洛拔出他的 M19 ，依依不舍地扔到对方脚边，又以雅贼的灵巧摸出礼服暗袋里的磁盘，夹在食指和中指间连同另一只手一起慢慢放到身侧举过头顶。

形势一目了然：两个他这边的人已经变成了尸体；应该隶属 U.N.C.L.E 的飞行员在此突发变故下镇定自若，似乎正在有条不紊地改变航向，那么他的真正阵营也已经很清楚了；而他曾经相互嘲讽又相互拯救的苏联搭档正站在克格勃同僚身后，冷眼看着他们。

一切都太明显不过。脆弱的平衡被打破了，比他以为的更快。

“真是令人惊喜， Peril  。”

他朝伊利亚笑道，满不在乎地挑起了一边的眉毛。他的声音并不大，所以他怀疑伊利亚什么都没有听见。

“把磁盘交给科里亚金。”

对方再次命令道。伊利亚像一棵树一样向他移动过来。苏洛慢慢把那个磁盘放到搭档的掌心，挪开手时不经意地碰了一下他的指尖，微凉干燥的触感一如往年的记忆。

金发特工的唇角抽搐了一下，但什么也没说。苏洛微笑凝视伊利亚的眼睛，想从他瞳仁中变幻莫测的纹路之间找到曾经照亮他面容的五彩光芒。但是他什么都没有发现。那双美丽的眼睛里只有一片茫然的灰败，就像严冬泰晤士河上灰茫茫的晨雾。

黑洞洞的枪口依然没有从他的眉心离开。

“你说过不杀他的。”

伊利亚用俄语对他的同僚吼道。他明明知道这完全是多此一举。苏洛听得懂他们所说的每一个字。

“我当然会留下他的性命。他活着可比死了对我们有用得多。”

苏洛完全听出了他话语中的暗示。这意味着监禁，还有无止尽的刑讯和折磨。这个人的眼睛是灰色的，就是冬天路边的积雪混合着泥泞呈现出的死气沉沉的颜色。他也不知道为什么在这个当口自己还有心思注意这个。

“你做得很好，科里亚金特工，足以一雪你父亲留下的耻辱。”

苏洛厌恶地看了一眼他不停蠕动的灰白的嘴唇。他的双唇很薄，唇上的表皮因为干燥带着明显的唇纹。他忽然发现其实伊利亚的嘴与他很像，双唇紧紧抿起来时嘴角会不自觉地下垂，让他们的整个表情都显得冰冷严酷。

是啊，他们本来就是一样的。千百年来他们就是那样在广袤的苦寒之地生存下来。多观察，少说话，而他们说出的每一个字都可能在滴水成冰的季节里冻成尖利的冰锥杀人于无形。

不 …… 也许并不完全一样。伊利亚的嘴唇是极淡的粉色，就像早春第一阵暖风吹过的樱花。他一直很好奇这两片唇瓣吻起来是什么感觉，可惜恐怕已经再也无从知晓了。

苏洛在心里长叹一声，又把目光挪回伊利亚贝加尔湖蓝冰般的眸子里，然后发现似乎有阳光从笼罩其中的厚厚的雾霭里穿透而出。

接着又是一声烟花炸开的声响。

克格勃特工倒在苏洛脚下时鲜血喷溅到他的皮鞋上，渗入皮革的接缝之中。尸体污泥一样的眼睛闭上了，像被揉皱的旧皮革般的嘴唇还微微张开，保持着之前说最后一个词时的形状。

耻辱。

接下来发生的一切一气呵成：伊利亚在飞行员捡起手边的冲锋枪回过身前一枪打爆了这个倒霉鬼的脑袋，苏洛在机身倾斜之际飞身上前踢开他的尸体拉起操纵杆，关闭了直升机上所有通讯定位系统，不出意料地发现飞行目的地已从伦敦改到了莫斯科。

伊利亚跨过几具尸体拉着把手走到他身边，把两件救生衣扔到他的脚下。

“飞去摩洛哥，牛仔。”

“和我想的一样。我们在近岸的海域跳海。”

设定完新的航向他们带着惊诧瞪视对方，仿佛刚刚才意识到，半分钟之前他们用两句话就决定了各自的后半生。

“为什么不让他把我带到莫斯科，伊利亚？”

苏联人垂下眼帘。他暗金色的睫毛又密又长，几乎能在脸颊上投下阴影，这让他最终抬起眼睛看着他的时候简直像一个少年。

“我做不到。”

苏洛情不自禁地笑出声。

“这样你再也回不了苏联了。”

“我知道。”

“ …… 你也是个糟糕的间谍， Peril 。”

“我承认。”

伊利亚似乎打定主意今天不会说一句长句了，而苏洛觉得直升机螺旋桨把他的大脑搅成了一堆土豆泥似的东西。不仅是他的大脑，还有他的生活，他的整个人生。

仅仅在几分钟之内，他发现他的搭档背叛了他 —— 当然，为 CIA 卖命的那一天起他时刻做好了这种准备 —— 而他的爱人拯救了他。

爱人。他试着念出这个词，舌尖抵住上颚，嘴唇一合一开。这花了他不到一秒钟，但好像毕生力气都用在这里了，连握着操纵杆的手都开始发抖。他觉得想哭，而就像每一次他想哭的时候那样，最终他都笑了起来。

“那个磁盘里到底是什么？我不信克格勃会为了一份地下军火集团的单线联系名单就与英国和美国撕破脸。”

这次伊利亚沉默了更长时间。

“这是高级线人泄露出去的美国和苏联派到对方的卧底名单，甚至有潜伏在政府核心的人物 …… ”

话音未落他就被美国人抓住领子一把拉到了身前。苏洛甚至因此松开了操纵杆。

“得了，我才不在乎这个破磁盘。去他妈的。”

他直视伊利亚的眼睛，看到再也无法隐藏的情感像斯拉夫大地上的飓风挟裹着炙热的暖流以摧枯拉朽之势席卷过冰封的贝加尔湖。

“我也不在乎。”

眼前的光亮被遮住了。伊利亚像撞在他身上一样吻上他，一手还不忘拉住操纵杆。

苏联人的吻充满了辛辣冰爽的味道，就像被一口塞下满勺子粉碎成冰渣的伏特加。他的脸颊和鼻尖光滑冰凉，带着俄罗斯冬天清苦的寒意，但那双樱粉色的嘴唇却是热的。

＊＊＊＊＊

“我看礼服今天不会送来了。也许他们根本搞错了时间。”

伊利亚把被将死的黑棋国王扫到一边，饮下今天的第三杯香槟后站起身在苏洛面前来回踱步，而后者已经慵懒地坐在对面的沙发上。

“我觉得我们不该再耗下去了。”

“那你打算穿什么去看歌剧？这身夹克？”

“我可以穿西装，深灰色的那套。”

“那套送去干洗了，还没取回来，你不记得了吗？”

“那我就穿这身夹克去！”

伊利亚的嗓门提高了一个八度，而更不幸的是，拜六英尺半的身高所赐，他的额头撞到了天花板上垂下来的吊灯灯罩。

苏洛迎着苏联人的瞪视大笑起来。吊灯充满节奏感地左右晃动，好像在和着他的笑声打节拍。

“这可不行，伊利亚，你这一身和剧院不配。”

伊利亚扶住了晃个不停的吊灯，只是他气势汹汹的样子看起来更像要把那个灯罩扯下来扔到美国人头上。

“没人规定非得配不可，牛仔！”

苏洛懒洋洋地斜倚在沙发上无辜地看着伊利亚，碧蓝的眼睛像日光下的大海。

确实。就像他们两个，看起来毫无般配之处，却也有惊无险地一起度过了二十年。

好吧 …… 十五年，如果从他们一起跳进直布罗陀海峡那年开始算起。

那天他们湿漉漉地爬上岸，乘夜色摸进市区找到那所只有他们三人组以及韦弗利知道的安全屋，扮成从西方来的香料商人开始了漫长的逃亡之路。

几天之后， CIA 的人先找上了他们。苏洛擅长认脸，所以他非常确定带头的特工与自己有过一面之缘。但是在经过漫长艰苦的谈判之后，他发现同僚得到的命令是把他引渡回美国，而“将那个克格勃就地处决”时，他毫不犹豫地拔出了放在外套暗袋里的 M19 。

于是他与伊利亚扯平了。

不到一周，他们从堂堂正正隶属国际执法联合指挥部的特工变成了满世界逃窜的通缉犯。苏洛知道自己一定会开始怀念总部他积灰的办公桌上前台姑娘送他的那盆青翠的绿植。

他选择摩洛哥除了因为那所 CIA 和克格勃暂时不会发现的安全屋，还因那里有一位可靠的朋友 —— 可以把他变成另一个人的那种。当然，“可靠”和“朋友”都是相对的，但在没有选择的情况下自然聊胜于无。

苏洛很早就开始为这天做准备了。他预料到有朝一日自己会用到这些遍布各大洲的地下关系。唯一不在计划之内的就是，当这天真的来临时，他竟然不是一个人。

当他上一秒还衣冠楚楚地用餐，下一秒就可能夺门而出闪进餐厅外错综复杂的小巷子时，当他需要藏在货车后箱穿越国境线时，当他需要在半个小时内记住自己近四十年一整套新的经历时，他竟然不是一个人。

一起踏上逃亡之旅后，他们不得不频繁地改变身份。他和伊利亚扮演过的角色几乎挖掘了法律和伦理许可范围内年龄相仿的男性关系的极致：搭档、朋友、上下级、主仆，甚至有一次两人甚至装成了兄弟。

为什么会有人相信他们是兄弟呢？把证件出示给旅店前台时苏洛觉得好笑。他和伊利亚没有任何共同点，除了他们的眼睛。那时他们留起浓密的胡子遮住自己的样貌，于是两双深浅不一但同样澄澈的眼睛看起来起竟如此相似。但大多数人只盯着那些白纸黑字，甚至懒得多看他们一眼。这无疑为他们提供了很多方便。人们就是这样，宁愿信一张纸片，也不愿好好观察近在眼前的真相。

不过真相也许是，他也不知道他们到底算什么。

对两人而言，现在所处的任何地方都变成了一个巨大的深海。他们一起在两个人的静谧世界和纷繁冗杂的现实之间浮浮沉沉，默契地绝口不提以前的事，也对身边世界的风起云涌视而不见。他们没有过去，也看不到未来，只是挣扎在胶着的现实中，像两只落到松脂里的甲虫。

有一次，他们藏匿在一座西班牙小城，打算在第二天一早前往马德里。在一家路边小馆子用晚餐时，聊着聊着伊利亚就沉默了下来。

他的目光越过苏洛的肩膀落在他们斜后方的桌上。苏洛回头看了一眼。一个普通的一家四口，显然是南欧人，夫妻俩正在与快成年的儿子交谈，正对伊利亚看起来只有五六岁的棕发小女孩独自摆弄着一组俄罗斯套娃。她在不大的方桌上把十来个娃娃一字排开，最小的一个已经挤到了母亲的手边。黑发女人半真半假地斥责了女儿几句，小女孩撅起粉嫩的小嘴开始把娃娃逐个套起来。苏洛看着包裹红头巾的传统俄罗斯小姑娘一个接一个消失在大一号的一模一样的自己里，直到最后只剩一个，最大的那个，孤零零地站在桌子上。

小女孩还够不着地的胖乎乎的小腿一下一下踢着椅子，把娃娃搂进怀里贴上脸颊，沉浸在自己粉色的温柔世界中。

苏洛转过脸，而伊利亚仍把目光放在那儿，眼帘沉甸甸地垂着，好像那两道浓密、带着明显眉峰的眉毛压得他抬不起眼睛。他的食指无意识地叩击着桌面，两片干燥但依然是浅粉色的薄唇紧紧抿成一条线，这让他嘴唇和下巴间的凹陷都显得冰冷无情。

苏洛早已习惯了伊利亚的惜字如金，但面前苏联人沉默的样子还是让他极度不适，仿佛那具原本奔流着热血的身体瞬间变成了极端低温下的钢铁，轻轻一碰就会碎为齑尘。

两人中间的小吃拼盘几乎已经空了。苏洛掂起最后两个炸尖青椒丢进嘴里，用力咀嚼来化解口中苦涩。只是很不幸地，他拿到了整盘中最辣的那枚，烧灼感从他的舌尖向整个口腔蔓延。

“伊利亚。”

他只在舌头麻木前叫出了苏联人的名字。

伊利亚好像瞬间被惊醒了。他收回目光，眉头舒展开来，苏洛似乎听到了血液重新开始在他的血管里流动的声音。

他喝掉杯中最后一口桑格利亚，扶着桌子站起身。

“走吧，牛仔。”

这天夜晚他们原本应该待在各自房间好好休息以便第二天尽早出发。但苏洛在翻来覆去无法入眠后带着不离身的 M19 来到伊利亚的房间，发现苏联人几乎是坐在床上等他。

他们恶狠狠地干了一场。月光透过窗帘落在伊利亚身上，为他蜜色的肌肤笼上一层银白，也像有魔力一样抚平了他身上那些纵横交错的伤疤。一切就像一个超现实的怪诞的梦。苏洛把脸埋在伊利亚脊柱优美的凹陷里，感受着他柔韧的肌肉随着自己的动作拉紧又放松。八月西班牙夜晚的空气仿佛都成了粘稠的糖浆，伊利亚背上泛着微光的细密汗水与他自己额头上淌下的汗珠一起濡湿了他的睫毛。

苏联人的汗味闻起来似乎都是清冷又疏离的。

苏洛知道自己凶狠到蛮不讲理的抽送像是在发泄。他抿紧嘴唇咽下低吼的冲动，而伊利亚咬着自己的手指把沾染情欲的呼喊扼杀在口中。小城的夜太安静了，两人都尽力不发出声响，这场激烈的性爱变成了一出荒诞的哑剧，只有身下单薄的单人床咯吱咯吱地摇晃着，好像下一秒就会散架。

而就是在这木椽结合处铆钉松落的声音里，在伊利亚湿漉漉的发丝间散发出的瀑布飞沫一样清涩又性感的气味中，在他神经质地抠紧床板的手指间，苏洛想到了死亡。

这不是苏洛第一次想到死。一直以来，死亡都如影随形，就像阳光下跟在他们身后的那条影子，阴天时黏糊糊的空气，他们驾车狂奔时排气管里冒出的黑烟。他不止一次想象自己死去的场景：是被一枪轰掉半个脑袋倒在某条阴暗小巷的臭水沟里，因克格勃刑讯人员一次不当的操作耳孔流着血死于噪音逼供的刑椅，或者是在几十年漫长监禁的最后躺在冷硬的床板上，油尽灯枯瘦骨嶙峋，活像一只南瓜被插上一根细木棍。

但现在苏洛把手掌放在面前伊利亚的背上，看着他线条优雅的肩胛骨落在背部的阴影随自己的动作一下一下收放，掌心下的肌肉精炼白皙如西伯利亚的雪，他忽然觉得此时此刻对自己而言，死亡的结局只有一种：伊利亚真的像雪一样在他手下化成一滩水，消融在流火夏日令人窒息的夜色里，从他的生命中彻底蒸发。他也许会在床上留下一滩深色的水渍，而天亮之后这滩水渍也将干涸不见。

他并没有离开他，只是变成了水汽蒸腾到他周身的空气里，而他再也看不见他了。

清晨醒来发现床上只有自己一个时，他差点以为昨晚那个离奇的想法成了真。

然后他意识到，也许伊利亚是以另一种形式消失了，一种更真实的形式。地上只有他一个人的衣服。掀开枕头，床垫下陷的形状告诉他原本这里还有一把手枪。衣橱门开着，他看着伊利亚挂进去的外套也不见了。

这个人只是走了 —— 他的朋友，搭档，床伴，爱人，或者随便什么 —— 像那个俄罗斯套娃一样，收拾起分裂挣扎的灵魂回到那个冰天雪地的国度，去挽回多年前他背弃的一切，倦鸟回巢，万魂归一。

而他只想抽出那把 M19 打烂这间屋子里的一切，再把最后一颗子弹留给自己。

在他竭力压制这个念头时房门咔哒一声打开了。穿着外套衣着整齐的伊利亚走进房间，看向他的目光带着几分惊诧。他似乎一下子就看出了折磨着他的问题，但是什么也没说，只是把一个牛皮纸袋扔在桌上。苏洛闻到了涂满巧克力酱的油炸拉丁果那股甜得腻人的味道。

“你睡过头了，牛仔。”他用听起来略带讥讽的俄式英语说，“如果你还想吃早餐的话最好快一点。”

＊＊＊＊＊

日复一日、年复一年地重复一个错误是否能证明，最终这一切都是正确的？

他和伊利亚都说不上来。对他们来说，与抓住生命里仅存的真实相比，对与错终究变得不再那么重要。

于是他们离开了那个超现实存在一般的小旅店，回到燥热难耐的现实中去，继续已经重复许久的谬误。

苏洛和伊利亚争论过好几次是该想办法读取磁盘中的信息还是干脆把它扔进酒店下水道。最终他们都未能说服对方，只能轮流保管那个玩意儿，而且随着岁月流转，探究其中秘密的欲望也不可避免地变淡了。

然而看起来美国和苏联似乎也一样。

距他们把直升机坠入直布罗陀海峡五年 —— 也许是四年或者六年，他已经记不清也不再去计算了 —— 之后，苏洛很肯定地告诉伊利亚，紧跟着他们的尾巴已经彻底消失。

苏联人一脸不可思议的样子就像看到冲他射来的子弹在眼前打了个弯朝另一个方向飞去。

“有什么不可能的呢？既然尼克松和勃列日涅夫都可以在莫斯科友好握手。也许他们终于想明白满世界追两个小小的前特工是多么划不来了。”

苏洛朝电视画面努努嘴，手里把玩着那个磁盘，思忖是不是该像十多年前那样再次用它点起一把温暖的篝火。 CIA 和克格勃都已经对它失去了兴趣，也许其中的秘密早已从别的渠道泄露，当然更有可能的是，在全世界面前显示两国致力探寻和平共处可能性的决心后，这种煞风景的事显然暂时被摆到了相对不那么重要的位置 —— 政客们啊。

“如果二十年后世道又变了呢？”

伊利亚总能一下子问出苏洛想到但没说出口的话。

穿着浴衣的美国人从电视屏幕上转过脸瞧着他，一手把磁盘抵在桌上打着转，另一只手摇晃着一杯梅子酒。这一切多像来自过去某一时刻的不真切的投影啊 —— 当时他们挥霍着 U.N.C.L.E 充裕的资金在豪华酒店视角最好的阳台上俯瞰阳光明媚的罗马，意气风发得仿佛站在世界之巅。而此刻他们窝在对两人的体型而言太过狭小的日本小旅店里，带着伤痕累累的身体和满足的心。他们走下了人生的巅峰，却终于真正拥有了整个世界。

苏洛的唇角轻轻挑起来，沐浴后微湿的黑色卷发垂在额头上，左边的眉毛微微高过右边，露出那种看起来依然像是倚在酒店总统套房软榻上的笑容。

“那也还有二十年呢。好好享受人生， Peril  。”

他们大概又花了两三年享受人生，隐姓埋名像吉普赛人一样到处旅行，学着嬉皮士的样子经济拮据时在当地找一份短期工作然后继续上路。苏洛总觉得如果不是因为盖比的婚讯传来，也许他们会一直这么漂泊下去。

如果说过去的人和事还有什么让他和伊利亚牵挂的，也许只有这个在新年之夜领着 CIA 和克格勃精英特工在科文特花园的苹果集市里嬉笑飞奔的小女孩了。

逃亡期间盖比曾想尽办法联络他们，但每次苏洛都主动切断女孩差点就能建立起来的联系，在这点上伊利亚的想法也完全一致。他们致力于让自己彻底从曾经亲密无间的女搭档的人生中消失，与此相反的是，盖比的情况始终断断续续地从苏洛在英国的可靠线人那里传到他们的耳朵。他们出事后她被置于韦弗利的直接保护之下，换过几任搭档后不再出外勤开始专攻情报分析。几年后她脱离了 U.N.C.L.E ，加入英国国籍，被吸收进军情六处成为一名普通内勤人员。

而盖比·泰勒即将与同样在情报局供职的一名技术人员成婚也许是他们能得到的最后关于这位女搭档的讯息了。

“你的朋友能提供更具体的情报吗？”

得知这个消息后伊利亚沉默了几秒，抬起头问，而在他说出下半句话之前苏洛就知道这次苏联人的想法又与自己不谋而合。

“我想去看看盖比的婚礼。”

于是两人悄悄回到英国，在时隔五六年之后再次钻进伦敦的晨雾。

盖比的婚礼派对在她和丈夫位于伦敦郊区的小别墅举行。苏洛和伊利亚乔装打扮，在派对正酣之际混进了别墅后院。就是此时烟花在花园上空炸响，他们一下子就看到了被包围在宾客中间扬起脸蛋的盖比，快得苏洛觉得自己压根就没准备好，他们的女孩儿就唰地穿越数年时光，从新年的火树银花之下跑到两人面前。

剪了个时髦男孩头的盖比始终倚在她高大结实的丈夫怀里。她穿着简洁俏皮的白色小礼服，纤细又结实的胳膊和小腿还是健康的小麦色，一对夸张的大耳环摇晃在小巧的脸蛋两侧。璀璨花火的照耀下她晒得黝黑的皮肤看起来吹弹可破，但笑起来时眼角和唇角的细纹又那么明显。

苏洛试着回想盖比的年龄，却无论如何都想不起来。她面容的每一根线条里都刻着疲惫，双眼却还是洋溢着夏日的神采，既像一个五十岁的端庄妇人，又似乎依然是他们初遇时挽着伊利亚漫步罗马的翩翩女郎，就像一个独立于时间之外的存在，如此苍老，却又永远年轻。

他们看到她大笑着侧过脸与搂着她的敦实男子低语，又好像下一秒就会抬起头假装讥诮嗔怪地对他们说：“苏洛，伊利亚，你们太慢了！”

是啊，他们太慢了，可到底赶上了这一天。

伊利亚拦住一位穿梭在宾客间递送饮料的男孩，请他把一张卡片交给新娘。就是那种在街上随处能买到的空白感谢卡，在上面伊利亚只写了一个词：

Congratulations

男孩挤过人群把卡片递到盖比手中。她微皱眉头面露疑惑之色，将卡片翻来覆去看了几遍，忽然整个脸庞被好像从她身体里发出的光芒照亮。

苏洛和伊利亚退到烟火照耀不到的阴影里，远远看着他们的姑娘抬起亮晶晶的眼眸四处张望什么，搜寻未果后紧紧把卡片按在胸口，颤抖的双唇弯起一个喜极而泣的笑。

他们相视一笑，转身离开这片欢声笑语。

夏夜的晚风带着栀子花香轻柔拂过，苏洛挽起袖子，汗水的蒸发为皮肤带来一阵凉意。他们似乎走到了一个被人群遗忘的紫藤花架下，角落里零落地堆着杂物、空纸箱和被临时挪到这里的桌椅。酒杯相碰的脆响和宾客的嬉笑被留在了身后，烟花的声音也停止了。似曾相识的慵懒曲调仿佛从很远的地方飘来，漫不经心的意大利语男声成为这个迷醉的夜晚最后的点缀。他们头顶的紫藤架上几串彩色灯泡在漆黑一片的空间里发出柔和的光芒，好像漂浮在空气中的一个个萤火虫。苏洛收住脚步抬起头凝视着黑暗中的光点。久而久之，这些光点真的像萤火虫一样移动起来，带着一道道微微发亮的轨迹缓缓落下，将要碰到他鼻尖的一刹那又像雪花一样消散无形。

伊利亚也转过身对上了他的视线。他的轮廓被包裹在一圈浅黄色的光晕里，冰山般冷硬的线条变得柔软，清亮的眸子里流光溢彩。

含糊不清的音乐在远处继续奏唱着，唱针擦过唱片磁道中的灰尘带起的沙沙声反而将音符磨砺得更加闪闪发亮。升降、变调、转音、拖长的尾声，男人砂糖般粗粝又甜蜜的声音像是在搅动一杯绵密的炼乳。

我感觉到了你，就在今夜，好像你只属于我，只属于我，只属于我。

落在伊利亚脸上的光影晃动了一下。他看着他笑了。苏洛甚至在昏暗中看到了那对甚少露出的虎牙。

他向伊利亚伸出手。

＊＊＊＊＊

“我们为什么不跳一支曲子呢， Peril ，既然你特意选了这首歌作为我们二十周年的礼物。”

把唱针放到唱片上后，苏洛笑嘻嘻地说，把用来包裹唱片的牛皮纸袋扔到沙发的靠垫上，而他正是在这个靠垫下摸到了那张唱片。伊利亚藏在那里的，显然。

伊利亚喝掉了大半瓶香槟却依然气色如常的脸颊此时以可见的速度变红。

“容我提醒你，演出已经开始了，牛仔。”

离他们争论是否应该就这样去剧院又过了两个小时。伊利亚冷静地指出这一点，但似乎在潜意识里他已认定，今晚礼服是到不了了。他做了让自己的声音听起来冷漠的尝试但是没有成功，反而在苏洛的注视下露出微笑，又像是不希望对方发现一样低下头，把手放进后者的掌心。

熟悉的曲调像从时间深处流泻而出。苏洛带着伊利亚跟随音乐在沙发和壁炉间的小小空间里缓步前进、后退、旋转。苏联人生疏的舞步让他觉得自己好像牵着一头庞大笨拙的白熊。他因为这个想象忍不住笑起来，换来舞伴一记锋利的白眼。

多年过去了，从那个点缀着点点星光的梦一样的花园一角，到这个普普通通、散发着用旧的棉布气味的客厅，伊利亚的舞技还真是丝毫没有进步。

不过公平地说，在这个昨天与今天几乎没有任何区别的小镇，也确实没有太多让他磨练舞技的机会。

当年盖比的婚礼就像他们人生的一道分水岭 —— 从盛年走向衰退的分水岭。那晚他们回到市区，漫步在深夜伦敦雾气氤氲的街道上，感觉身体里那股不停狂奔的劲儿兀地被抽走了，就像时刻运转着的机器突然被拔掉了电源。

那两个精力旺盛从不认输的顶级特工终于与巧笑明眸的幸福女孩一起永远留在了过去。是时候停止漂泊了。

他们选择了瑞士科尔斯腾作为安定下来的地方。这是一个坐落在琉森湖畔的小镇，驾车一个小时可以到达琉森市区，小镇入口连通外界的必经通道是一条沿着悬崖开凿出的三英里长只有一车宽的小路，驾车开完全程无疑像一场冒险，这为这座小镇平添了一丝与世隔绝的味道。到了夜晚，夜晚站在湖边遥望对岸的天际线，城市金色的灯火好像点点繁星坠落人间。

最后一次编造自己的人生时 —— 无论如何，这都将是最后一次 —— 他们决定用回自己的本名。用真实的名字去命名两个虚构的人生，好像那几十年根本不存在的经历也都变成了真的。

为他们安排最后一次身份的人还额外为他们提供了一份工作：帮助小镇上一位无妻无后的老人经营他的湖畔旅店。于是他们各占了旅店中的一间小房间和只有他们与老人可以使用的私人客厅，成了英俊倜傥的旅店经理和严谨少言的内务主管。这对于两位曾与全世界对着干的特工而言实在是太过简单的工作，两人的陪伴想必也让老人在生命的最后几年里倍感温暖，因为当雇主过世后，根据老人的遗嘱，旅店成了他们的。而镇上的居民也秉承了这个中立国人民一贯的疏离淡漠，从未深入探究两人的关系。

每天夜晚，把旅店钥匙交给值夜班的小伙子，与伊利亚互道晚安回到各自房间 —— 或者一起回到其中一人的房间 —— 之后，苏洛都会花几分钟来感慨，他们历经轰轰烈烈的大半生之后竟然迎来了这么个音乐之声式的结局 —— 在一幢湖边的房子里，与另一个人一起共度余生。

拿破仑·苏洛，和伊利亚·科里亚金，真像上帝的一个玩笑。

但他们像对待一个誓言一样将这个玩笑贯彻了一生，就像此刻这个砂糖般的嗓音吟唱的甜蜜言语： 你只属于我，只属于我，只属于我 。

音乐慵懒又舒缓。他们上半身几乎贴在一起，苏洛的脸颊靠着伊利亚的耳侧，两个人一起随意地挪动着步子。没有了五彩光芒的照耀，苏联人金色的鬓角显得有些暗淡，但他也看不清的其中是否有白发夹杂。苏洛觉得自己的掌心在沁出汗，而伊利亚的皮肤还是微凉又干燥。

“我好像始终不知道为什么你钟情于这首歌，牛仔。”

伊利亚低沉圆润的声音与音乐一起轻轻敲击他的耳膜。苏洛转过脸，盯着后者夹克衣襟上一块不甚明显的污迹吹了声口哨。

“这是个秘密， Peril ，除非你答应不掐死我。”

伊利亚的眉头好奇地拧到了一起。

“我为什么要 …… ”

他的话连同他们的舞步一起被急促的门铃声打断了。

苏洛长长地舒了一口气。

漫长的四个多小时的等待后，站在门外气喘吁吁的男孩终于把姗姗来迟的礼服交到他们手上，词不达意地解释着延误的理由，快要哭出来的样子让两人不忍心再责备什么。

苏洛给了男孩小费，伊利亚带着衣服上楼更换。但不到两分钟他又下来了，带着一脸看好戏的神情把衣服在身上比划了一下。

明眼人都能看出，想把一个身高六英尺半的人塞进这身礼服完全是天方夜谭。

“我真是爱死你选的这家制衣店了，牛仔。”

他好笑地看着美国人垂死挣扎般地把包装盒翻了个底朝天，然后在送货单上找到了客户的名字： Ilya N.

苏洛夸张地呻吟了一声，倒进沙发捂住眼睛，那感觉就像自己一颗一颗扣好衬衫的纽扣，到最后才发现从第二颗起他就已经扣错了位置。

不幸的 Ilya N. ，不幸的拿破仑·苏洛，不幸的纪念日。

“如果我们现在出发前往琉森，大概还能站在场外听完谢幕。”

伊利亚瞥一眼挂钟，靠在门框上抱着胳膊优雅地交叉起双腿，口气又恢复了几分揶揄。

“你说呢，牛仔？”

最终他们还是驱车前往琉森市区。苏洛身着那套跟随他颠沛流离多年的礼服，而伊利亚穿着那件与他其它行头看起来差不多的山羊皮夹克。夜晚极低的能见度让苏洛在离镇的悬崖小路上花了更多时间，最终到达剧院时他们完美地赶上了散场，站在从剧院大门涌出的晚礼服和高跟鞋之间面面相觑。

“不如 …… 我们去吃点东西？”

苏洛提了一个自认为极具建设性的提议。伊利亚侧过脸，仗着身高优势居高临下地看着他。

“不用，谢谢了，我没什么胃口。”他左边的眉毛不动声色地挑了起来，“还是散会步吧。”

他们转过身，跟随人流走向远处的阑珊灯火。衣着典雅的男男女女低声讨论着刚才的演出三三两两地与两人擦肩而过，而他们一言不发，脚步却放得很慢。很快人群散去，只剩他们两个并肩走在洒满月光的小路上。远处琉森湖充满韵律的波涛声随风飘来，像一曲悠扬的歌谣。苏洛叫住一个跑过他们身边正往家赶的卖花女孩，买下她篮子里最后一把玫瑰。

“致我们幸福的二十年， Peril 。”

从女孩走远的方向收回目光，苏洛把花举到苏联人面前。

伊利亚没有接，唇角却抑制不住地上扬起来，微微垂下的浓密睫毛半遮着满眼星光。

“你是从哪天开始算出这二十周年的，牛仔？”

“哦 —— 你这是明知故问，伊利亚。”苏洛爽朗的笑声像雨后芭蕉叶上滚落的水珠，“我不会回答的。”

没错，伊利亚一定知道。那一晚的月光也是这样明晃晃的。他开着卡车冲进海里，打开远光灯照亮他的苏联搭档缓缓下沉的身躯。失去意识的苏联人修长的四肢无力地垂着，柔顺的金发随着水波飘荡，在光晕的包裹下看起来几乎有一种宗教般的神圣感，就像被双亲抛弃的孩子，像一个无助的祭献，一个落难的神明。

苏洛打开车门游向正在坠入黑暗的男人，在车灯熄灭前托住他的身体。水流挟裹着一连串气泡从他耳边漂过浮向海面，除了流动的水声，静谧中还有另一个亦真亦幻的声音 —— 还在工作的收音机里，性感的男声仍在歌唱。

今夜的音乐有谁倾听？

它让我想起过去；它让我想起你的爱；它让我想起你。

苏联人紧闭的双眼就在他的唇边，长得惊人的睫毛几乎也要随着水流飘动起来。然后车灯灭了，歌声也随即消失。逼人的窒息感中苏洛拉着伊利亚奋力向荡漾在头顶的光芒游去。他必须带着他离开这个幽暗的死亡的世界，然后在月光下亲吻那双闪烁着万千星辰的眼睛。这是他的宿命；这是他们的宿命。

苏洛仰起脸越过玫瑰花瓣亲吻了伊利亚翕动的眼帘。二十年前他终究没这么做，还好现在也不算晚。

苏联人的睫毛在他的唇下颤动，好像夏日的幼蝉扇起透明的翅膀，顷刻之间金色的时光弹指而过。他们站在一盏路灯下，鹅黄的光线将两人融为一体的影子投到地面，延伸到道路很远的地方，仿佛一眼望不到尽头。

谁知道这条路最终会通往哪里呢？吻着伊利亚时苏洛心想。或许有一天，他会厌倦眼前毫无波澜的生活，或者美国和苏联会想起他们这两个来自过去的阴影。但如果真有这一天，他知道伊利亚还是会再次与他一同上路，一起奔向那未知的终点， 一起在遥远的未来透过时间的镜子回望过去，回望他们的骄傲和颓败、幸福和困境。也许到了那个时候这一切皆已枉然，永垂不朽的唯有爱与死亡。 ②

苏洛的嘴唇离开伊利亚的眼睛，后者接过了他手中的玫瑰。他们在这个甜蜜的夜晚深深凝视对方，知道此时此刻，他们对彼此的爱胜过一切。

“周年快乐， Peril 。”

“周年快乐，牛仔。”

漫天星辰之下，没有人会比他们更幸福。

—— 完 ——

① 这一幕的想法来自法国电影《祖与占》，电影里两男一女一起跑过巴黎铁桥。后来《戏梦巴黎》也致敬了这个桥段，没记错的话奔跑的地方改成了卢浮宫。

②划线的句子改编自音乐剧《伊丽莎白》十周年纪念演唱会最后一首歌后的返场曲歌词。一直很喜欢那一段，改动了一下后放在了这里。


End file.
